


One Bed

by HircinesHuntingGround



Series: Abah's Landing Thieves Guild [1]
Category: Elder Scrolls, Elder Scrolls Online
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 07:28:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29979450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HircinesHuntingGround/pseuds/HircinesHuntingGround
Summary: There's a cave in at the Den. All the Thieves need to find a new place to sleep.
Relationships: Walks-Softly/Original Character(s), Walks-Softly/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Abah's Landing Thieves Guild [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2205129





	One Bed

Chel walked into the cistern. She wiped the sweat from her forehead and fixed her tawny brown hair away from her antlers. She looked around and realized no one was there to greet her as usual. She heard the commotion in the living quarters.

“Whose bed was lost?” She heard Zeira yell.

“Velsa’s room the only one that survived…” Quen yelled back.

“What happened?” Chel walked in and saw the rubble in the middle of the room. She stood there and stared, her mouth agape.

“There was a cave in. That recent storm that blew thru must’ve caused a slide above.” Zeira sighed heavily. “We’re retrieving the gear and personal belongings from the rubble. We’ll start to fix it.” She rubbed her chin. “I’ll see what funds we have to hire discreet workers.”

“Where will we sleep?” Chel wondered aloud.

Zeira groaned. “You either take the floor or find an inn. Hell! See if you all can take turns in Velsa’s bed.” Zeira threw her hands in the air.

Chel nodded. “I’ll go see to an inn for me.”

“I’ll keep you posted on the repairs. If you see Walks, let him know. He hasn’t returned home yet.”

Chel nodded as she made her way to the inn. She grimaced when she saw how packed it was. Other guild members complained.

_‘The last room was just booked.’_

_‘There’s another inn on the other side of the city.’_

_‘Isn’t pricey?’_

_‘Do you wanna sleep on the docks?’_

_‘Nooo. I don’t have much gold.’_

_‘Well, go get some.’_

She frowned and crossed her arms. What should she do? She had the gold for the more expensive inn, but how long would the cistern be unhospitalable? She sighed and turned around, running straight into person.

“Careful, Chel.” She looked up at Walks-Softly as he held her shoulders. “Were you trying to get a room?” He let go of her and tilted his head to the side. “Zeira told me what happened in the cistern.”

Chel nodded. “I was about to look for you. This one is full. We can go check the more expensive inn.” She sighed. “Hopefully, they’re not full either.”

Walks rubbed his chin. “Yes. I know another inn that doesn’t have many patrons. It should be more affordable.” His lips lifted in a toothy grin.

“I’ll follow you then. I’d love to save money.” She followed after the argonian as they walked through the winding alleyways of Abah’s Landing. Walks stopped outside a seedy little business. Chel arched an eyebrow. “Uhm…”

“I know, I know.” He held his arms up defensively. “It’s worth it. Trust me. If not I’ll pay for your room.” He pushed open the door and let her go in first, following after her. He walked up to the innkeeper. “Two rooms.”

The innkeeper frowned. “Sorry, buts I only gots 1 left. You either shares or one uva yous goes elsewhere.”

Walks looked back at Chel, who nervously fiddled with her hands. “We’ll share. Here’s the gold.” He placed the gold on the bartop.

“Top floor. Last door on yer right.” The innkeeper handed him a key.

Walks nodded his head towards the stairs, which Chel hastily made her way up. “I’ll take the floor… Or I can go find another inn.” Chel grabbed his hand and pulled him into the room. “Are you sure? Alone in a room with me?” He pushed against the closed the door, his hand next to her face, trapping her.

Chel bit her lip and looked down. “I know you Walks. As much as you pretend to other people…” She looked at him, her sky blue eyes piercing right through him. “If you wanted to hurt me, you would’ve done that a long time ago.”

“Who said anything about hurting you?” He took a lock of her hair and brought it to his mouth. “You trust me, don’t you?”

She nodded. “After you saved me from the Iron Wheel when I first joined. You can try to hide who you are, but remember. I know you are scared of spiders.” She squinted at him and then laughed. “As anxious as I get around you Walks, I’d say you were more afraid of me…” She gently removed her hair from his grasp and ducked under his arm, walking to the only bed. “Don’t regret this decision, Walks.” She sat down on the bed and patted the spot next to her.

“Never.”


End file.
